


The Devil's Language

by distortedreality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom, light dom/sub play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedreality/pseuds/distortedreality
Summary: Derek wants to sub. Stiles thinks that Derek wants him to sub. It’s a match made in miscommunication heaven.Aka, Derek may not be a bottom, but he’s sure as hell a sub.





	The Devil's Language

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned Stiles to be in college during this, so nothing underage goes on here.
> 
>  
> 
> I have two major papers due this week, so I decided to write smut that turned out to be longer than the first paper I’m supposed to be writing. Oh well.

It takes Stiles a while to figure it out.

After he and Derek finally pulled their heads out of their asses and confessed their feelings in a ridiculous transition from screaming match in the open doorway, to fucking on the floor of Derek’s loft, Stiles did what he did best: figured shit out.

At least he thought he did.

Being someone who knew next to nothing about the real practical application of sex, he made it his mission to research everything under the sun to then compile into a list to give to Derek.

Derek, who Stiles ambushed at 2am one morning, letting himself into Derek’s apartment with one of the keys Derek had made for emergency pack use, went from supremely pissed off that Stiles had woken him up, to confused as to why his boyfriend was shoving a piece of paper in his face, to way more embarrassed than Stiles knew he was capable of being.

“Just check off the stuff you like the sound of and we’ll go from there,” Stiles said, before kicking his shoes off and sliding into bed next to Derek, burrowing in close and sticking his cold face in Derek’s shoulder.

When Stiles closed his eyes Derek was still staring at the paper in his hand, and when he woke up Derek was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and Stiles’ list in front of him. Purple bags stained the skin under his eyes, and Stiles was pretty sure he hadn’t slept.

Derek refused to let him see the list, shoving it to the bottom of Stiles’ backpack as he pushed him out the door under the guise of getting him to class on time. Stiles was pretty sure it was bullshit, considering how red Derek’s face was, but whatever. He was actually kind of excited to see what kind of kinky shit Derek was into, figuring it must be heavy stuff if it was giving his too-cool-for-school boyfriend such a visceral reaction.

Stiles was maybe a little disappointed when he pulled it out of his backpack after class, scanning the list once with a huge grin on his face, and then again with furrowed eyebrows. He’d been expecting something weird or heavy or super out there, but none of the things marked really fit Stiles’ definition of ‘weird’. Sure, it was a pretty broad spectrum for him, but he’d been expecting worse considering Derek’s reaction.

Stiles became even more confused when he called Derek to get some more insight, his boyfriend sounding like he was bracing himself with every word Stiles spoke.

“So, I was expecting worse,” Stiles said, fingers flitting up and down the list of kinks. “You seemed kind of embarrassed this morning.”

“Did you read the list?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s why I’m calling. Am I missing a page or something? Because all these are pretty normal.” Stiles flipped the page over but the back was blank.

“So you’re not … weirded out or anything?” Derek asked quietly.

“Not by anything here, no. Wanna clarify a bit more, big guy?”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about … uh … number 28.”

Stiles ran down the list with his finger, stopping at number 28, which had _light to moderate dom/sub play_ printed next to it.

“I’ll put _50 Shades_ on my list of movies to watch this weekend,” Stiles joked. He laughed at Derek’s distressed whine. “I’m joking. It’s cool. Better than cool actually; it’s hot. I figured there’d be some kind of wolfy instinct thing at play here.”

“That’s what I thought you might be weirded out by,” Derek said. His voice was starting to lighten again, and it made Stiles smile.

“Nope, none of that here. Totally cool with all that. Maybe we’ll leave the nipple clamps out for a bit though, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Derek laughed. “Thanks for being cool with this.”

“Absolutely,” Stiles replied.

*

“What’s that for?” Derek asked. It was the next week and Stiles had been doing an insane amount of research into light BDSM. Eventually he’d decided that some light bondage would be a good way to dip his recently de-virginated toes into the water.

“I thought we could get started on that list?” Stiles replied. He wrapped the silk scarf he was holding around his wrist and up his arm.

“Yes,” Derek quickly shot back, whipping off his shirt and nearly hitting Stiles in the face with it when he threw it across the room.

“That’s the enthusiasm I like to see,” Stiles teased, tossing his own shirt onto the back of the couch next to Derek’s. His next words were cut off by Derek pressing his lips to Stiles’ and licking into his mouth. Stiles groaned and sucked Derek’s tongue into his mouth, yanking Derek’s fly down and palming him through the denim.

Derek got Stiles undressed impressively quickly considering they were still attached by the face, and lead Stiles over to the bed.

“It’ll probably be easiest to be tied to the headboard, won’t it?” Stiles asked, twining the end of the scarf around his finger.

Derek nodded eagerly and held out his hands. His wide eyed smile turned to a look of confusion when Stiles handed him the scarf.

“Did you want me to do it myself?” he asked.

“Well if I try to tie my own wrists it’ll be too loose,” Stiles said.

Derek stared at the silk, blinking for a moment. “Right, of course,” he muttered, leaning in to tie Stiles’ wrist together, and then to the headboard. Stiles tugged on them to test the strength of the knot, and grinned at Derek when it didn’t loosen.

“How do you want me to…” Derek started, before trailing off.

“Hey, no judgement,” Stiles replied, nudging Derek’s bare thigh with his toe. “This might be your kink but I’m pretty sure I’ll like whatever you do to me.”

Derek paused before nodding, and leaned down to suck Stiles into his mouth.

It was good – Stiles wasn’t sure sex with Derek could ever be anything other than good – but it felt like there was something missing. Afterwards, when Stiles had his own cum streaked up his chest, and a pleasant burn up the backs of his thighs, he was confused. Considering how embarrassed Derek had been to ask for this, Stiles had expected something _more_. Well, for Derek at least. If he’d wanted it that much then shouldn’t it have been, like, _fireworks_ or something?

“Was that ok?” Stiles asked. Derek had untied his wrists a few minutes beforehand, the silk scarf sitting on the bed between them.

“Of course,” Derek replied. He shuffled closer to Stiles and pushed his sweaty hair back from his forehead. “You’re always perfect.”

“Shut up,” Stiles laughed, rolling on top of Derek and pressing their mouths together. He giggled when Derek let out a sound at the feeling of Stiles’ drying stickiness pressing onto his skin.

*

Later, Stiles will kick himself for taking so long to realize what was really going on with Derek.

Two months, to be exact.

It happened gradually. It Stiles had known what to be looking for, he could have put the pieces together almost instantly, but he didn’t.

The first instance that really made him stop and think was when Stiles pulled Derek’s hair. Derek had been fucking him from behind, his body blanketing Stiles’ and his face pressed into Stiles’ neck. Stiles had been getting impatient because Derek was flat out refusing to put his hand on Stiles’ dick and Stiles was ready to fucking _come_ already. Stiles reached back and slipped his hand into Derek’s hair, gripping the strands and pulling Derek’s head back. Feeling Derek’s thrusts stutter slightly, Stiles smirked and whispered “make me fucking come”, before biting down on Derek’s earlobe.

Stiles ended up finishing in Derek’s mouth, since Derek whimpered and finished inside Stiles immediately after Stiles bit him.

So, Stiles thought that maybe Derek liked being bitten.

Derek apparently wasn’t averse to biting, where Stiles was concerned. It got him really worked up whenever Stiles would bite his neck during sex, or his thighs and hipbones after sinking to his knees in front of him, but it wasn’t a hair trigger like the first time.

The second thing Stiles figured out was that Derek liked it when he told him what to do. Coincidentally, Stiles also liked bossing Derek around, and doing so was how he worked out that Derek apparently liked it too.

Stiles hadn’t told Derek he was coming over, but it wasn’t like Derek needed too much of a warning anyway. He could hear Stiles’ Jeep long before Stiles himself walked through the door.

“Get off the couch,” Stiles said as soon as he threw open Derek’s front door. Derek turned his head to face him, one eyebrow quirked. “Get off the couch, and get on the bed. I’m going to get undressed and then you’re going to fuck me.”

Derek scrambled to his feet so fast he nearly tripped over himself, rushing to the bed and kicking his sweats off. Stiles undressed slowly, letting Derek watch. He felt powerful knowing Derek’s eyes weren’t anywhere but on him, and Stiles got to control what he saw. He stalked over to the bed, trailing his eyes over Derek’s body.

“I could get used to this view,” he smirked. Derek whimpered but said nothing, waiting until Stiles had the bottle of lube in his hand and was nudging Derek so he could lay down in his place.

It took another month for Stiles to get his third gold star.

This time, Stiles told Derek that he couldn’t come until he’d finished Stiles off with just his fingers, and Derek was making a valiant effort.

Derek had three fingers stuffed inside Stiles, twisting them on every down stroke, and curling them slightly to feel Stiles seize up whenever Derek brushed over his prostate.

“Oh my god,” Stiles moaned, gripping Derek’s arm tighter and throwing his head back. “God, you’re so good at this.”

If Derek’s fingers had been pushing in rather than pulling out he might have missed the small whimper Derek let out at the praise, but he didn’t.

“Wait, do you like that?” Stiles asked, his sentence breaking halfway through when Derek rubbed over his prostate especially hard. “Do you like it when I tell you how good you are? Your fingers were fucking _made_ for this, Der, you’re so good. So good for me, such a good – oh fuck, don’t stop – a good boy.” Stiles let out an embarrassingly loud moan when he came. Derek bit down on his neck and he fucked Stiles through it using his fingers.

“Holy shit,” Stiles panted. His bones felt like they were made of Jell-O. “Your turn. Did you want my mouth or…” he trailed off after reaching down to jerk Derek off, and instead finding the inside of his underwear damp with his own cum. “Did you…”

“It was hot,” Derek muttered, burying his face in Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles paused for a moment before dragging Derek’s face up to kiss him softly, rubbing their noses together before pulling away. He guided Derek’s head to lay on his chest and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, running his free hand through Derek’s hair.

“You’re my good boy. No – my perfect boy,” he said, half expecting Derek to laugh in his face. What he got instead was Derek burrowing deeper into his chest while trying to hide a smile.

*

Stiles was pretty sure he knew after that, he just hadn’t laid it all out for himself.

It was Isaac who unintentionally did it for him.

Derek had just gotten up from the lounge chair he and Stiles were sharing at the pack BBQ, kissing Stiles softly and bringing his hand to his neck before getting up.

“I don’t say it all that often, but you and Derek are like weirdly perfect together,” Isaac said once Derek was probably out of earshot.

“Thanks, man,” Stiles said.

“I used to worry about him,” Isaac continued, watching as Derek and Scott chatted at the BBQ. “But he seems to have found someone he can trust. And his wolf obviously really likes you too.”

“How do you figure that?” Stiles asked. “Isn’t his wolf just him?”

“Not entirely,” Isaac replied. “It’s not like a separate entity or anything, but it’s what we call our instincts, I guess. So instinctually he’s comfortable with you. Like, really comfortable.”

“Thanks for the wolfy knowledge, I’ll make sure to work some of that into my future jokes,” Stiles smiled.

“And don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but it’s super cute how Derek submits to you,” Isaac said.

Stiles would have treated Isaac’s comment like any other if it wasn’t for how Derek reacted to it. Apparently he wasn’t quite out of hearing range, because as soon as the word “submit” left Isaac’s mouth, Derek’s back went ramrod straight, and his face turned red.

“Huh, what?” Stiles asked, whirling back to face Isaac.

“Oh, sorry, it’s a wolf thing again. The neck thing that he does because he feels safe around you,” Isaac clarified.

“Holy shit, I’m a dumbass,” Stiles muttered.

“It’s not your fault if you didn’t know,” Isaac started to say, but Stiles stopped him.

“Not about that. Well, in a way it’s kind of about that, but not fully.” Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes flicked over to Stiles, before immediately turning away when he realized Stiles was looking at him. “Well that’s certainly some information to file away,” Stiles said to himself, leaning further back on the chair.

*

“So, anything you wanna clarify?” Stiles asked a few hours later, once the pack had filed out.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Derek replied. He had been wearing a pair of elbow length dish gloves that were giving Stiles weird domestic feelings, and Stiles was sad he was taking them off.

“So you have no feelings about anything Isaac said today?”

“I love Isaac,” was all Derek said.

“And I now undisputedly love him too,” Stiles said. He walked around the kitchen island to wind his arms around Derek’s waist. “Why didn’t you tell me we weren’t doing what you wanted?”

“We never did anything I didn’t want,” Derek replied quickly.

“You know what I mean.”

“I just … you liked it and I guess I thought that since you didn’t consider doing it the other way around then maybe you had a problem with it, or something,” Derek said. He felt too stiff in Stiles’ arms, so Stiles squeezed him a little tighter.

“I’m sorry for not asking sooner. And for what it’s worth, I’m totally cool with what you want. You might have to give me a little guidance to start with, but otherwise I’m good to go.”

“Thank you,” Derek said, turning in Stiles’ arms to face him. His cheeks were still a little pink. They flamed even more so when Stiles leaned up to press a kiss to one.

“You gotta start letting me know what you want, ok,” Stiles said, rubbing over the corner of Derek’s mouth with his thumb.

Derek nodded and pressed his mouth to Stiles’.

*

It took just under a week for Derek to ask.

Stiles was in the middle of class when Derek sent him a message saying _come over later? I found that silk scarf in my closet._

Stiles hoped his reply wasn’t too enthusiastic, but it probably betrayed exactly how he was feeling.

He broke at least five road laws driving to Derek’s house later, and nearly drove off the road because he turned too quickly, startling a nearby family of birds.

“I’m here,” Stiles yelled as he burst through Derek’s front door.

“I know, I heard you coming from a mile away,” Derek called from the kitchen. “Did you almost crash when you—“

“Yes I did, now let’s forget it ever happened. I’m a little excited.”

“I asked you to tie me up, not revealed you won the lottery,” Derek teased. He was leaning on the kitchen island with a beer dangling between his fingers, looking every bit like he’d stepped off a European runway.

“That’s basically the same as winning the lottery,” Stiles replied.

Derek rolled his eyes in response. He jerked the beer out of Stiles’ reach when he attempted to take it.

“Oh, come on,” Stiles whined, making another grab for it. When Derek didn’t relent, Stiles licked the taste of the alcohol off Derek’s lips instead.

Derek groaned and set the bottle down, putting his hands to better use by grabbing Stiles’ ass and squeezing. Stiles ground forward gently, pressing Derek back into the cabinet with his body weight. Derek let out a quiet whimper, and pulled Stiles in closer before gently pushing him back.

“We should change venues,” Stiles said. He grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him towards the bed, pushing him down onto the sheets gently.

“It’s under the pillow,” Derek said before Stiles could ask. Stiles reached under the pillow he knew Derek didn’t use as much, and pulled out the silk scarf from underneath it.

“Take your clothes off,” Stiles said, running his fingers over the silk. It felt much heavier in his hands now than it had when he’d let Derek tie him up with it. When he lifted his head Derek was sitting naked in the middle of the bed watching Stiles.

“We don’t have to,” Derek offered.

“I want to. Just trying to figure out logistics,” Stiles replied. “Did you want to bottom as well?”

“Maybe not at this stage,” Derek answered.

“Ok. Uh, come lay up here.” Stiles moved to the side to allow Derek to shuffle up to the headboard, his hands outstretched. Stiles waited until Derek was comfortably lying on his back, straddling his hips and taking one of Derek’s wrists, winding the silk around until it was tight, before repeating the process with Derek’s other wrist. He leaned over Derek to wind the silk through a gap in the headboard, tying it tightly.

Derek didn’t try to test the knot, and that was what made Stiles’ enthusiasm kick up a notch. Derek was strong enough to break out of just about anything Stiles could tie him up with, yet he was letting him do it anyway. It wasn’t about the physical strength, it was about giving yourself over to someone else physically and mentally. It was about Derek trusting Stiles enough to strip himself raw, trusting Stiles not to take more than what Derek had to give.

“You ok?” Derek asked, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts.

“I get it now,” Stiles replied. “It took me a while, but I really get it. Thank you for trusting me with this.”

Derek blinked at Stiles for a moment, before lifting himself up as much as he could to press their lips together. Stiles allowed him to for a moment, before pulling back out of Derek’s reach.

“You look so gorgeous,” Stiles said breathily, eyes canvassing the sight of Derek laid out for him.

“Can we move this along a little?” Derek teased.

“Hey, who’s calling the shots here?” Stiles replied. He leaned down to suck Derek’s cock into his mouth, rubbing his tongue in the slit. Stiles reached blindly for the bottle of lube sitting on the bed, opening it quickly as he bobbed his head up and down. He pulled off for a moment to say “I’m going to open myself up now, and you’re not going to cum until you’re inside me, ok”, before sucking Derek back down.

“Yes,” Derek gasped, moaning when Stiles rolled one of his balls in his hand.

“Good boy,” Stiles said. It was surprisingly difficult to work on stretching himself open while also getting Derek worked up enough to be on the brink of orgasm but not tipping over, but he managed. By the time Stiles was comfortably fucking himself back on three fingers, Derek’s entire chest was bright red, his toes curling in the sheets. He was letting out little high pitched whines whenever Stiles ran his tongue over the head of his cock, or touched his balls which had been drawn up tight for longer than Stiles would likely have been able to manage.

“You ready?” Stiles asked as he straddled Derek’s hips. Derek’s affirmative reply was drowned out by his own low moan as Stiles rubbed the head of Derek’s cock over his entrance. Stiles didn’t move until Derek opened his eyes and looked at him, then leaned in to kiss him quickly. “No coming until I say you can,” he said, before sliding the head of Derek’s cock inside himself. Derek tried to thrust up slightly, but Stiles held his hips down, raising an eyebrow at Derek. Stiles slid down the rest of Derek’s length until he was cradled by Derek’s hips, rocking back and forth minutely. After watching Derek for a moment, Stiles lifted up his hips and slammed back down, reaching back to rub Derek’s balls as he did so.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek groaned, the muscles in his thighs twitching, but he didn’t thrust up.

“You think you can hold out a little longer?” Stiles asked. He was starting to set a fast rhythm, and that combined with his own hand on his cock meant that it wouldn’t take him much longer.

Derek whined, but nodded. His lip was bright red from where his teeth had been gripping it for the previous few minutes. His claws were also out, but he was taking care not to slice the silk that was holding his hands in place.

Stiles twisted his hand tighter around his cock and leaned forward over Derek, bracing himself next to Derek’s head with his free hand.

“You look so perfect laid out for me like this,” he whispered into Derek’s ear, not breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. “Such a good boy, letting me do this.”

“I’m gonna—“ Derek started to say.

“Yeah? Come for me, Der,” Stiles said, biting down on the tendon in Derek’s neck. The sounds Derek made were ones Stiles had never heard him make before; high pitched and desperate. He felt Derek’s cock twitch inside of him as he came, his head thrown back as Stiles sucked a bruise onto the skin of his neck. “That’s it, such a good boy,” Stiles whispered, pressing softer kisses to Derek’s neck and jaw. Derek was panting now, his eyes still squeezed shut. Stiles let him slip out and moved higher up Derek’s body until he was straddling his chest. He moved his hand quickly over his cock, letting his cum paint the skin of Derek’s neck as the marks he’d left there faded.

He rolled over onto the bed next to Derek, panting slightly. When he opened his eyes Derek was watching him with a dreamy look on his face.

“Hey, big guy,” Stiles smiled. He reached up to untie the scarf from the headboard, then slowly unwound it from around Derek’s wrists. He kissed the skin where the silk had been, making Derek shiver. He wiped the cum from Derek’s neck and chest, before pressing kisses there as well.

“Was that … ok for you?” Derek asked quietly.

“A thousand times yes,” Stiles answered. “But I think we might have to get a new scarf, this one has a few holes in it now.” He held the scarf up to examine the small tears where Derek’s claws had managed to pierce the material before he’d moved them away. “Was that what you wanted?”

“It was amazing,” Derek replied, earnestly. “I love you.”

“Right back at you, big guy,” Stiles smiled, kissing Derek again. “So maybe I should steal some of my dad’s handcuffs?”

“I can safely say I want nothing connected to your father involved in sex. Handcuffs from a different source are another story.”

“Duly noted,” Stiles replied. He was going to have to go home and make another list. Derek had opened a whole new door of possibilities for their sex life, and Stiles was ready to jump in with both feet. The possibilities were endless.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into somewhat of a series at some point, since apparently writing smut cures writing block of the university kind.
> 
> Also, come say hi on [tumblr](https://selectedparagraphs.tumblr.com/) or leave a prompt if you're into that.


End file.
